Explorations
Explorations is a feature that was first implemented to GPX+ on September 13th, 2010. They were created to replace the old event system as well as to introduce new means for obtaining certain Pokémon and items. Other site-hosted contests and competitions, such as shiny races and art contests, are however still hosted by the administrators in addition to the Exploration feature. Explorations Explorations are task-oriented quests which take the player through a story to get a reward. To progress through the story, the player must complete each task required in the order they are presented. The reward could be a difficult to obtain Pokémon egg like Unown, a rare item such as a summoning item, or even a Legendary or Novelty Pokémon egg. There are two different kinds of Explorations: Normal and Special. Normal Explorations can be embarked on at anytime, and typically there is no limit on how long the player can take to complete it, nor how many times the player may complete it, with only a few exceptions. Special Explorations, which replace the old event system, have set limits as to how many a player may do each month, and must be completed before the end of the month. If the player does not complete all the tasks of a Special Exploration in time, the Exploration will be canceled and the player will not receive a reward. Explorations can be canceled by the player at any time but not without consequences. If the player cancels an Exploration, he or she cannot restart the same Exploration for varying numbers of days. Additionally, if the player cancels a Special Exploration, it still counts against how many Special Explorations he or she may embark on that month, meaning sometimes the player may not even be able to embark on it again, even after the waiting period. To start an Exploration, the player must meet certain requirements. The player must have at least one open slot in their party along with meeting or exceeding certain statistical numbers. The three standard statistics that are used as requirements are: *Number of Total Interactions *Number of Total Achievements *Number of Total Pokédex entries In some rare cases there may be additional requirements however, such as owning a certain Account Upgrade. Each Exploration also has a point fee called an Embark Fee which is listed next to an Exploration's embark button. The different tasks required to complete each Exploration fall into one of six categories. The player must either: *Have one or more specific item(s) in the player's inventory. *Have one or more specific Pokémon, possibly of a certain level, in the player's party. *Have a specific amount of berries, kind of berry, or a combination of the two fed to the player's Pokémon. *Have a specific Pokémon locked to the player's party while he or she completes the task. *Find one or more specific Exploration item(s) around the site. *Interact with a certain number of Pokémon. *Beat an NPC in the Battle Tower or battle in the VS Seeker. Regular items, when needed for an Exploration, can be obtained before or during the Exploration and disappear from the player's inventory after the task is completed. Exploration items are found around the site in the same way as regular items, but they cannot be sold to the shop and are therefore not available in the Backroom. The account upgrade items Itemfinder and Dowsing MCHN and different weather effects do not affect the chances of finding Exploration items, but Exploration items still have a much higher chance of being found than regular items do, increasing over time. When specific Pokémon are required to complete a task, the Pokémon must be obtained during the task that calls for them. Normal Explorations 'A Halloween Haunting' —The most unexpected things happen at night. Written by Darth Krytie Artwork by Puppy Chow *First available: 29 October 2010 - 31 October 2010 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 6 *Reward: 4 Heart Sweets *Wait period (days): 5 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 6,500 **Total Dex entries: 50 **Total achievements: 15 *Notes: Only available once a year between 29 and 31 October. 'Incident in Yellow Forest' —Everybody always gives somebody else a piece of their mind. Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by GlassWalker and Puppy Chow *First available: 31 October 2010 *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 5 *Reward: Spiky-Eared Pichu Egg *Wait period (days): 30 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 1,500 **Total Dex entries: 50 **Total achievements: 15 'That Burning Desire!!' —Not your average Exploration. Embark at your own risk. Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by Commander Wymsy *First available: 3 November 2010 *Embark Fee: 3,072 points *Number of tasks: 16 *Reward: 8 Flame Orbs *Wait period (days): 45 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 200,000 **Total Dex entries: 450 **Total achievements: 80 *Notes: When this Exploration was released, Commander Wymsy stated that she had made it "purely because she can and she wanted to make something absurd."That Burning Desire! thread 'Mystery Creature of the Ruins' —Anything's a mystery to somebody Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by Kila Cover art by GlassWalker *First available: December 2010 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 9 *Reward: Unown Egg. *Wait period (days): 20 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 6.000 **Total Dex entries: 160 **Total achievements: 20 *Notes: If the user does not have all Unown Eggdex entries, this exploration will award a random Unown egg from among the missing forms. Otherwise it will award a random Unown among all 28 forms. 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' —My true love gave to me... First available: 25 December 2010 - 31 December 2010 *Embark Fee: 1,212 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: 12 Heart Sweets *Wait period (days): 7 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 12,000 **Total Dex entries: 120 **Total achievements: 12 *Notes: Only available once a year between 25 and 31 December. 'Star Guided Journey' —Second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning Written by Icicle Artwork by lurk Cover art by GlassWalker *First available: November 2010 *Embark Fee: 768 points *Number of tasks: 13 *Reward: Deoxys Normal Form, Attack Form, Defense Form, or Speed Form Egg *Wait period (days): 60 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 25,000 **Total Dex entries: 330 **Total achievements: 75 **Aurora Weather *Notes: First released as a Special Exploration. On December 26, 2010, it was made a Normal Exploration that would be made availabe on days with Aurora Weather. 'Punishing a Poacher' —Nobody is truly unstoppable Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by Kila First available: 31 January 2011 *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 10 *Reward: Black Token or White Token *Wait period (days): *Requirements: **Total interactions: 16,000 **Total Dex entries: 190 **Total achievements: 35 *Notes: Unlike most other explorations, Punishing a Poacher can only be completed once; however, it has been stated that the choice between the two tokens is purely aesthetic.Minor Updates post on Punishing a Poacher 'Beachside Treasure' —An introduction to Exploring Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by Commander Wymsy *First available: 4 March 2011 *Embark Fee: None *Number of tasks: 4 *Reward: Big Pearl *Requirements: **''None!'' *Notes: This Exploration has been stated to have been created for the purposes of being a "tutorial Exploration" of sortsMinor Updates post on Beachside Treasure, and is the only Exploration with no embark fee or requirements. Unlike most other explorations, Beachside Treasure can be completed only once. 'A Ripple in Time' —Time heals all wounds Written by Jen Artwork by Giraffe A Laugh *First available: May 2011 *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 11 *Reward: Bulbasaur Clone, Charmander Clone, or Squirtle Clone Egg *Wait period (days): 30 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 15,000 **Total Dex entries: 150 **Total achievements: 50 **Required item: Vs Seeker 'Sweet Success' —There's nothing quite like a busy day. Written by Jen Artwork by shakefrost *First available: August 2011 *Embark Fee: 32 points *Number of tasks: 9 *Reward: 4 Heart Sweets *Wait period (days): 50 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 2,500 **Total Dex entries: 90 **Total achievements: 25 'Transforming the Heart' —True kindness will never go unrewarded. Written by Synx Itax Artwork by Synx Itax *First available: 8 February 2012 *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 10 *Reward: Ditto Egg *Wait period (days): 30 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 9,000 **Total Dex entries: 100 **Total achievements: 30 'The Great Rescue' —Sugar coated things aren't always the sweetest. Written by Jen Artwork by Puppy Chow *First available: 5 April 2012 *Embark Fee: 256 points *Number of tasks: 9 *Reward: 5 Sweet Honeys *Wait period (days): 35 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 5,000 **Total Dex entries: 100 **Total achievements: 30 Special Explorations 'Needing a Friend' —Be careful for what you wish, You just might get it Written by Toda *First available: 13 September 2010 - 31 October 2010 *Embark Fee: 1,024 points *Number of tasks: 14 *Reward: Jirachi Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 35,000 **Total Dex entries: 350 **Total achievements: 50 'The Quiet Forest' —There are those precious moments where time seems to stand still... Written by Letan Artwork by Galahawk *First available: 13 September 2010 - 31 October 2010 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 8 *Reward: Celebi Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 20,000 **Total Dex entries: 250 **Total achievements: 35 'King of the Temple' —Help and big hearts come in small packages Written by Flamer Artwork by Puppy Chow Cover art by GlassWalker *First available: 2 November 2010 *Embark Fee: 1,024 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: Regigigas Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 23,000 **Total Dex entries: 315 **Total achievements: 40 'Secret of Christmas' —Which door will you choose? Written by Darth Krytie Artwork by Puppy Chow *First available: December 2010 *Embark Fee: 256 points *Number of tasks: 8 *Reward: Future Shuppet, Present Drifloon, or Past Misdreavus Egg *Wait period (days): 7 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 9,500 **Total Dex entries: 150 **Total achievements: 20 'The Three Singing Chatot' —And the mystery behind their tunes Written by Toda Artwork by lurk *First available: February 2011 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 9 *Reward: Articuno, Zapdos, or Moltres Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 18,000 **Total Dex entries: 230 **Total achievements: 55 'Deep in the Laboratory' —Secrets are hard to hide Written by Darth Krytie Artwork by Puppy Chow *First available: February 2011 *Embark Fee: 768 points *Number of tasks: 10 *Reward: Mewtwo Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 22,500 **Total Dex entries: 280 **Total achievements: 55 'Babysitting Adventure' —You can't stop a kid from being a kid Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by Commander Wymsy *First available: May 2011 *Embark Fee: 256 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: Victini Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 12,000 **Total Dex entries: 190 **Total achievements: 44 'Tour of Illusions' —The elusive beasts of lore Written by Rinku Artwork by Taloheart and steampunk *First available: June 2011 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 11 *Reward: Raikou, Entei or Suicune Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 14,000 **Total Dex entries: 250 **Total achievements: 60 **Required item: Vs Seeker 'The Hidden Ruins' —Ancient secrets are best left untouched Written by Letan Artwork by Taloheart and steampunk *First available: June 2011 *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: Regirock, Regice, or Registeel Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 8,000 **Total Dex entries: 130 **Total achievements: 30 'Mansion of Gods' —Release your inner kami Written by White Knight Artwork by Camelopardalis *First available: August 2011 *Embark Fee: *Number of tasks: 13 *Reward: Thundurus, Tornadus, or Landorus Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 10,000 **Total Dex entries: 200 **Total achievements: 50 **Required item: Vs Seeker 'Protecting the Fragile' —Lots of things are weaker than glass Written by Darck Artwork by GlassWalker *First available: September 2011 *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 11 *Reward: Keldeo Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 10,000 **Total Dex entries: 340 **Total achievements: 70 'Deep Desires' —The worst nightmares are those that are lucid Written by Jen Artwork by Taloheart and steampunk *First available: November 2011 *Embark Fee: 2,056 points *Number of tasks: 10 *Reward: Darkrai Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 15,000 **Total Dex entries: 270 **Total achievements: 76 'Summon the Hero' —Only the strong survive Written by Flamer Artwork by PawziClawzi *First available: December 2011 *Embark Fee: 1,024 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: Reshiram or Zekrom Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 27,000 **Total Dex entries: 360 **Total achievements: 55 'Dark Saturday' —It's not often that you have dark days, but when you do, you just want to forget... Written by Jacin Tatt Artwork by Jacin Tatt * First available: January 2012 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 10 *Reward: Genesect Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 85,000 **Total Dex entries: 400 **Total achievements: 70 'Beneath the Frozen Forest' —Disturbing one's slumber is never a wise choice. Written by Letan Artwork by Chandelure *First available: March 2012 *Embark Fee: 256 points *Number of tasks: 11 *Reward: Kyurem Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 28,000 **Total Dex entries: 370 **Total achievements: 85 'Forgotten Memories' —Search for the truth Written by Rinku Artwork by Chandelure *First available: May 2012 *Embark Fee: 1,024 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: Mew Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 11,000 **Total Dex entries: 150 **Total achievements: 65 Future Explorations 'Tropius Exploration' It has been hinted by Commander Wymsy in her status that "An Exploration based around Tropius" may be in the works. Further details about and the validity of this Exploration are still unknown. 'Legendary Explorations' It has been revealed by Commander Wymsy that there will, eventually, be an Exploration for every single Legendary Pokémon not available through a summoning item, notably, including Arceus. June Explorations thread (see spoiler) Notes Category:Features